Bad Wolf
by Sumiko Mikazuki
Summary: 50 years after the events of Journey's end. Doctor 10.5 is dying.


A/N This story takes place in the parallel universe about 50 years after the events of Journey's End. This chapter focuses on Rose and Doctor 10.5 (the clone, meta-crisis Doctor). I'm sorry if this story's no good, I'm not that good at writing, but I had this idea and wanted to write it down. Please excuse my horrible writing and grammar mistakes. I also haven't had the chance to edit and I'm really tired, so I don't want to do it now, but I'll get back to it. This will hopefully be several chapters long, but not too long.

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Doctor Who. I'm simply borrowing the characters for entertainment (hopefully entertainment).

A young woman with blond hair walked through the automatic hospital doors. Her hair was pulled into two braids and she was wearing a simple purple blouse and blue jeans. She walked up to the front desk; a sign hanging above it said 'Visitor Sign-In'.

"Good Morning , it's so nice to see you again." The receptionist said cheerfully.

"Good Morning Mrs. Jackson." Replied the girl as she signed her name into the visitor log.

"Here to visit John again. You must really care about him; I wish I had a granddaughter like you." Mrs. Jackson sighed.

"Granddaughter?" Ms. Tyler looked up in surprise. "Uh yeah, I really care about my **Grandpa**." She corrected quickly.

As she turned to walk towards the elevator on the left, Mrs. Jackson called after her, "I almost forgot to tell you, John's been moved to room 103."

"Thanks" the blond woman yelled back.

She walked though the off-white hallways until she stood in front of room 103. She knocked once and entered.

John was lying on the bed, his face was pale, his eyes sunken and his hair was wispy and thin. A doctor was standing by the bed with a clipboard in hand. John looked up at his blond visitor and smiled weakly. In return, she smiled back. The doctor, Mr. Jones turned to look at Ms. Tyler.

"We tried another chemotherapy treatment this morning. John's body didn't respond well. We've already tried radiation, surgery and several other treatments. The cancer has spread too far, it's incurable. I'm so sorry Ms. Rose Tyler. John Smith is dying and there's nothing we can do. He only has about a month left to live." Mr. Jones stated sympathetically.

Rose sank to her knees, "No, I can't lose him too." She whispered.

"May I have a few minutes alone to talk to my granddaughter?" John asked.

"Of course John" the doctor replied as he stepped out of the room.

Rose ran over and grabbed John's hand. "My Doctor, oh my Doctor. Please don't leave me." Rose sobbed.

"I'm so sorry. I promised we'd grow old together and now I'm dying and leaving you alone. I know the pain of being alone and I never wanted to put you through that. That's why I want you to do something for me." John hugged her tightly, tears streaming down his face.

"Of course Doctor, anything" she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on his mouth.

"When I die-" he started.

"Don't say that."Rose interrupted.

"My sweet beautiful wife, I don't have long. I need you to listen." John said firmly.

"Yes sweetie." Rose said, she'd stopped sobbing, but tears were still streaming down her face.

John let out a mournful sigh, "I know you never loved me as much as **him**."

A look of shock passed over her face "Of course I love you as much as him. **More **than him."

"Please Rose, don't lie to me. I know the only reason you love me is because I'm like your real Doctor. We may be almost the same person, but I'm not the one you fell in love with. And to you that makes all the difference. I see you sometimes with a sad desperate look in your eyes and I know you miss him so much it's slowly killing you even though you have me. You'd rather be with him then me. Do you deny it?" he questioned forcibly.

Rose glanced at her husband and lowered her gaze to the floor.

"Yeah, didn't think you would. When I die you'll only have Tony and his family, but what about when they die? It'll happen eventually, all humans wither and die." John said.

"Curse of the Time Lords, yeah?" Rose echoed the words spoken to her years ago.

"You're smart Rose, I know that you can get the Dimensional Cannon working again. I want you to go back to your world back to your Doctor. I want you to be happy, to not feel the loneliness that he felt."

Rose hesitated "Okay doctor, I'll get Torchwood to help me, but I won't l leave until after you're gone."

"Fair enough."

John settled back into his bed fell asleep. Rose smiled somberly before kissing his forehead and walking out of the room.

*-*-*-*-Doctor Who -*-*-*-*-

_**6 weeks later**_

Rose stood weeping in front of a marble tombstone. A middle aged man with graying dirty blond hair stood next to her, his hand laced in hers.

"Oh Rose, I'm so sorry." Tony whispered.

After Rose had stopped crying she turned to him, with a gulp she stated, "Tony, I'm almost finished fixing and perfecting the Dimensional Cannon. I didn't want to tell you, but I'll be going back to my home universe soon."

Tony looked at her his expression darkening, "You don't have to leave, you can stay with me and Anna. Dawn's in collage so we have an extra room."

"Don't you understand, I have to go? When you're gone, there will be nothing left for me here."

"That won't be for a long while."

"For you maybe, but for me, it'll be too soon and I'll spend the rest of my long life alone."

"So you'll run off back to him." Tony sneered.

"Yes," she looked him straight in the eye, "I'm leaving in a week, hopefully you'll be there to see me off." She started to storm away, but she turned her head to look at Tony and pleaded softly, "Please understand brother. I love you, but I can't stay alone in this world that isn't mine."

_ _ _ _ /==============================Doctor Who=============================/_

Rose stood in the middle of the circle of mirrors and wires, a necklace with a big yellow button hung down from it.

"Ready" she said.

"All systems look good, I's ready to go when you are."

Rose took a deep breath to steady her twin hearts which were beating wildly in her chest with excitement and fear. All of a sudden Tony ran into the room, "Wonderful, I'm not too late!" he sighed in relief.

"Rose, I just wanted to say, you're my older sister (_even if you don't look like it_) and I support and love you. I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"I love you too Tony, I'll miss you and think of you every day. Goodbye." As Rose said that she pressed the yellow button and was gone.

A/N, So how awful was it? I appreciate any constructive criticism. Thanks!


End file.
